Ethine x Avily
by Ethine Axel
Summary: This is a story I wrote with my friends, Avily Vesa and Ace (Idk the last name yet) It is a spinoff of Homestuck using my own characters and plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Ethine Axel:**

I woke up to the moon shining down on me, feeling the salty waves lap up against my leg.

"God damnit! I sleep walked again!" I yelled to no one in particular. I looked down, realizing that I was only in a pair of black boxers.

"SHIT! Where the fuck did my clothes go?!" I yelled.

 **Avily Vesa:**

I warily watched the tree hive, who lives there? It's so deserted , so isolated. I let myself fall asleep. I woke to yelling, and I blearily blinked

"Huh?" I said. A distant "SHIT!" I got up and skirted around the tree hive. On the beach was a figure, I ran closer. A boy in black boxers was standing there. I stepped on a stick, breaking it with a loud crack.

"uh oh." I whispered.

 **Ethine Axel:**

A large snapping sound came from the direction of the woods. I froze, slowly turning towards the woods and seeing a troll standing there. She had a shocked look on her face. I opened my mouth in embarrassment, a haze of bright indigo blush appearing on my face.

"Oh shit…" I said.

 **Avily Vesa:**

I ducked behind a tree and called out.

"Are you ok?" I asked. His face became a nervous wreck as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Uh… e-err…" He stuttered. I peeked around, confused. He was gone. I followed his footprints in the sand leading up to a large hive. He didn't seem to recognize me. I stopped at the door to the hive, contemplating whether to open the door or not. Once i pushed the door open, I stepped inside, seeing the same troll.

 **Ethine Axel:**

I stared in horror as the female troll from earlier pushed open my front door. _'Oh my fucking gog there is a girl in my hive. THERE IS A FUCKING GIRL IN MY HIVE!'_ I thought.

"He-hello?" The girl hesitated. I stuttered out a few unintelligible words and then bolted into my room to change into some actual clothing.

"Hello, I'm sorry for intruding! I-I just wanted to make sure you were alright! Um… I'll just let myself out?" She said.

"Uh… wait… just stay there…" I replied. "I'll be out in a minute."

 **Avily Vesa:**

"Oh… ok." I muttered, staring at my foot as I twisted the toe of my black sneakers around on the floor. I looked up as the door opened, pulling my hands up to pull out my stupid contacts. It felt better with my fuchsia eyes instead of green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Ethine Axel:**

I pulled on a pair of black jeans and red converse, snatching my pearl white military coat with white fur on the rims and whisking it on my body. I bolted back into the living room where the girl was waiting.

"Um… hi." I said.

 **Avily Vesa:**

"Hi… I'm Avily Vesa." I replied. His eyes widened in what I hoped was not recognition.

"I know, I know the runaway princess. Yeah thats me, please, please don't turn me in." I pleaded. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Oh… um-" He shook his head. "I wouldn't do that." He smiled awkwardly at me.

"Oh th-thank you… you're the first person to tell me that." I blushed a bright fuchsia.

 **Ethine Axel:**

I sat awkwardly on the couch, waiting to see if the girl would do anything. She perched on a chair directly across from the couch, her fuchsia eyes silently piercing my red ones. _'Fuck'_ I thought. _'She's staring at me, what do I do?!'_

"Um… I should probably tell you my name… er… I'm Ethine, Ethine Axel." I fidgeted quietly on the couch, waiting patiently for her to respond.

"Nice to meet you Ethine! As I told you earlier, my name is Avily!" She smiled a sweet smile that made my insides turn to jelly. She yawned, smiling again.

 **Avily Vesa:**

"Sorry." I giggled. He smiled at me laughing a little.

"It's ok… I kinda just woke up too." Ethine replied. I giggled again, covering my mouth so as not to show my rainbow drinker's teeth.

"Oh I haven't slept in days." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh… well nevermind then." Ethine scratched his head awkwardly, with a slight blue haze on his face.

"It's ok." I grinned. "Tell me about yourself, and why were you on the beach in nothing but boxers?!"

"Oh… uh… sorry about that… heh…" Ethine got an embarrassed look on his face.

"It's ok, I've done worse." I said choppily. Ethine looked at me with a confused stare.

"Oh… well it's kinda embarrassing… but I… uh I sleepwalk-strip… That's one of the reason's I live so far away from any kind of civilization…" Ethine explained.

"I've still done worse, I'm not very proud of what I have done… thats… thats why im alone." I replied, squirming a little on my chair. Ethine nodded, snatching a look at an open doorway to his right. The room had a modern look to it, with its white walls contrasting the black leather furniture. There was a coffee table sitting in the middle of the circle of chairs and couches with a fuzzy black rug sitting under it. A window as large as the wall was behind Ethine, showing a beautiful view of the ocean. On the opposite wall of the window was another window exactly like it, but to the left of it was a spiral staircase that led to the roof and what looked like lower levels in the hive. To the left of Ethine was what looked like a kitchen, and to the right was three bedroom doors, one of them was open.

"U-um If you want to, you can hide out here for awhile…" Ethine suggested. I smiled widely.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I replied. Ethine grinned, his silvery white hair covering his rust red eyes. I yawned.

"I'm only gonna say this once, but you are a pretty cool guy." I twisted my foot back and forth into the floor.

"Heh… thanks… why don't we go pick out a room for you?" Ethine suggested.

"Ok." I replied.

 **Ethine Axel:**

I got up off the couch, motioning her to follow me.

"AUHHH" Someone yawned. "Ethine, I'm hungry, make me some food." I stare in shock as my brother Amine comes out of one of the bedrooms.

"Ethine, who's…" Avily's voice trailed off.

"Oh sorry, I should have told you… my brother is visiting from the town, he's my twin." I explained. Amine waved, grinning like a fool. Avily's face turned a bright fuchsia as she stared at Amine. I gave Avily a confused, hurt expression and then glared at Amine. He stared at me in bewilderment as Avily glanced dreamily at him.

"Hey Amine, why don't YOU go find a room for Avily." I grumbled, storming out of the room.

 **Avily Vesa:**

"Thank you Amine." I chirped after Ethine left. Amine pointed to a room.

"It's between me and Ethine's room." Amine replied. "I'll let you settle in." Amine walked away in the direction Ethine stormed off. I flopped onto the bed that was in the middle of the room. It was directly across from the door and it had a nightstand on either side of it. There was a wardrobe on the wall to the right of the bed with a four paned window directly behind it.

"What a waste of a good window…" I muttered as I dozed off into my dreams. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Ethine Axel:**

I sat in my room grumbling to myself about nothing in particular. My room look almost exactly the same as Avily and Amine's room, except the furniture was arranged differently. The bed was sitting in the left hand corner furthest away from the door with a nightstand next to it. The wall that the bed was pressed up against was completely glass, so that I could look out and see the ocean whenever I wanted. There was a walk in closet to the right of the door, which was where I sulked with my faygo whenever i was really mad or upset.

"Ethine, open the door!" Amine yelled. I glared at the door to my room as if I could see right through it.

"No, I don't wanna talk to you right now!" I replied.

"Ethine, I'm only going to say this once, open the gogdamn door right now or I will break it down." Amine threatened. I thought for a moment and then sulked towards the door, opening it.

"What do you want?!" I growled.

"Why're you so salt and vinegar today?" Amine questioned. I glared at the ground, shuffling my feet around.

"I… I don't know ok?" I stated. "I-I just got pissed off when I saw Avily giving you googily eyes." I backed up into my room and sat on the bed.

"Ethine… I think… You're jealous." Amine said.

"What?! NO, I'm not jealous! I just didn't like it." I grumbled. Amine grinned at me as if he knew something I didn't

 **Three Days Later**

"Jegus how is she still asleep?!" I poked my head into Avily's room to see if there was any change. She was still asleep, I sighed.

"I might as well make a lot of food again incase she actually does wake up. I stalked into the kitchen with my hands in my coat pockets.

"Ethine, you really need to put a shirt on, you don't look right with just a coat and jeans on, plus you really need to hide the brand of your sign thats on your chest." Amine tossed me his shirt, making it so he was how shirtless.

"Amine, you need clothes too!" I yelled.

"Ethine, I'm fine, it's not like my brand is on my chest ok?" Amine replied. He walked out of the kitchen plopping himself down on the couch.

"You just want her to faint for you…" I grumbled as I pulled out ingredients from the fridge. I put a mixture of chicken, broccoli, cheese and mushroom soup into the oven, turning up the heat to 325 Degrees fahrenheit. Someone yawned.

"What smells so good?" Avily asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

 **Avily Vesa:**

I stepped out of my room, seeing Amine on the couch, shirtless. My face became hot. I forced myself to move on.

"Ethine? Are you cooking something?" I asked entering the kitchen. He nodded, not looking at me.

"How long till it's done?" I questioned.

"An hour." He replied. I fidgeted in the doorway of the kitchen, trying to figure out something to say.

"Ok… Im… uhm. The beach…" I said, spluttering like an idiot.

"Mhm." Ethine mumbled. I fled from the house, racing to the beach and plunging into the water. A huge animal surfaced from the water, my lusus.

"Hello." I whispered. It swam to the edge of the beach and I sat there, wondering where it was going.

 **Ace:**

' _Ace.'_ My name resounded through my skull while walking along the beach, the water washing over my feet. In my trance I spotted a white shiny thing surface from the ocean. I froze for a few seconds. It was a lusus, one that was very large.

"Holly shit! what is that?!" I heard a distant snicker. I stumbled back for a moment but then moved closer to is, being cautious not to trigger anything. Managing to get close enough, I brushed my fingers gently across its skin. It made a small noise and I jerked my hand away slightly, but went back to petting the gentle giant.

"Hey, you're not so scary." I whispered. Once again I heard a voice from the water.

"No he's really not." Someone said. I shot my head over in the direction of the voice.

"Who the hell'r you?!" I shouted. The girl raised her head from the water's surface with a shit eating grin plastered across her face.

"I'm Avily, and that's my lusus!" She replied.

 **Ethine Axel:**

I sat on the balcony hanging over the ocean, watching Avily play in the water. A BEEP BEEP BEEPING noise came from the kitchen. I stepped back inside to pull the Chicken Divan out of the oven.

"Avily, the food is ready!" I yelled over the balcony. I heard a distant, "Ok!" as I set out the dishes on the table.

"One for me, one for Amine, and finally, one for Avily." I almost dropped the Chicken Divan as I turned to see Avily walk through the door with another troll following closely behind her.

"Who the fuck is that?!" I exclaimed.

 **Avily Vesa:**

"So um Ace do you want to come in and eat?" I asked him.

"Oh uh no I think I'd be intruding." He replied.

"No you're not, I invited you!" I exclaimed, confused. He glanced over at Ethine and sighed.

"It's up to him." Ace mumbled.

"Who the fuck is that?!" Ethine exclaimed.

"Oh um… I'm Ace, wait haven't we met before?" Ace asked. I stared in shock at Ethine, and then Ace. Amine jumped off the couch, still shirtless and tackled Ace.

"AACCEEE YOU CAME!" Amine yelles. Ethine muttered a small, "The fuck's going on?!", as he set the food down.

 **Ace:**

I tumbled to the ground with a thud after being tackled by the rud red blooded troll.

"A-Amine?" I stuttered.

"AAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Amine yelled. He laughed as i grinned at him.

"Holly shit man nice to see you too, but please you're hurting me…" Ace stuttered. Amine quickly got off of Ace, sitting on the floor.

"Oh shit I'm sorry what happened?" He asked. Ethine walked up behind Amine with a suspicious look on his face.

"You guys know each other?" Ethine and Avily said at the same time.

"Oh um yeah, we met like a month ago." I sat up and groaned at the pain in my back. "And Amine, I ended up injuring my back awhile ago."

"Oh… well then," Amine pulled out another chair for the table. "You should eat with us! Ethine is a great cook."

"Uh… if you insist." I quickly stood and made my way over to the chair. Avily sat in between me and Amine.

"I knew you'd come around." She smiled, giggling. I just sighed and grinned a little. Avily beamed at me, looking like a child.

 **Ethine Axel:**

I set out the food as Avily sat in between Amine and Ace.

"Fine then, I don't care if you like them or not." I mumbled to myself, taking a bite of the Chicken Divan. I grumbled a few curse words as Avily laughed at one of Amine's jokes. When I finished eating, I cleaned up my dishes and walked off into the kitchen, setting the dished in the sink. The ocean waves could be heard through the walls, they were soothing. I walked onto the balcony and sat down on the railing, watching the sunset. It was a reddish orange hue, almost like the color of candy red blood, except with a more orange tint to it. I sant on the railing for what felt like ten minutes until someone stepped out onto the balcony and shut the door behind them.

"Hey Ethine, you ok?" Amine asked. I glared at him, trying to tell him to go away without saying anything.

"No, I'm not." I spat. Amine leaned against the railing next to me, staying quiet as we watched the sun dip below the horizon.

"You know you can always tell me anything right?" Amine said. I nodded, looking down at the white, frothy waves lapping up against the sides of the house.

"What are Avily and your friend Ace doing?" I asked.

"I don't know, hey why don't we all go formally introduce each other?" Amine suggested. I was silent for a moment

"Fine." I grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Ace:**

Avily looked up as Ethine and Amine walked through the door.

"Hi guys… You ok Ethine?" She asked. He nodded and sat down.

"So, I was thinking that we all could introduce ourselves, how we know each other and stuff like that, who wants to start?" Amine asked. Avily raised her hand.

"I'm Avily, I'm here because i ran into Ethine half … on the beach!" She bubbled. Ethine looked down at his feet, blushing. I noticed the slight blush on Ethine's cheeks and grin.

"Well Amine and I met when I was working on my hive." I stated. "Oh and my name is Ace by the way."

"I'm Amine, as you all know, I'm Ethine's twin brother, I live in the town across the forest and sometimes I come and visit Ethine, to like bring him clothes and food cuz he doesn't like the city. There's too many people for him." Amine explained.

"Amine, SHHHHHH!" Ethine had an indigo blue haze on his face. I gave a slight chuckle.

"Yea, I'm not a huge fan of a lot of people either, thats why I live so deep in the forest." I said. Ethine nodded. Avily covered her mouth.

"You guys are the first people I've been around in over two sweeps. I guess that counts as not liking people." Avily laughed.

"W-Well as you guys probably know… I'm Ethine." He grumbled, giving Amine a silent glare as Avily drooled over him. I nodded and looked towards the couch.

 **Avily Vesa:**

I dropped something, flinging myself to the floor searching for the item I dropped, my goggles. My hand hit something soft. I looked up, there was a white fluffy cat with four eyes staring back at me.

"It's so cute!" I cried. I laughed, which turned into giggles as the cat started to scratch my hand.

"It's so fluffy!" I yelled. My toes slammed into the floor as I squirmed, trying to move. Ethine looked around the room with a suspicious look on his face.

"Um… are you stuck?" Amine asked. Ace was unable to control the giggles that escaped his mouth.

"Oh my gog Avily!" he laughed. I popped myself out from under the couch. Uncontrollable giggles kept streaming out of my mouth, i felt myself start to slip towards a crazy coma.

"Oh… gog… help." The last word is almost lost in the giggles. Ace bent down so he was down at my level and slapped me hard, but not hard enough to hurt that bad. My vision goes black. _'Shit I'm gonna pass out'_ I thought, and I did.

"Avily?" Ethine asked.

 **Ethine Axel:**

I walked over to Avily and dragged her out from under the couch.

"Avily, wake up." I whispered in her ear. Ace looked at me like I was a psychopath.

"She's not going to wake up, she's knocked out cold." He said.

"Yeah, I know, It was worth a try though." I replied glaring silently at him. "I'm going to go put her in her room."

"Ok… grab me a shirt from my closet while you're at it would ya?" Amine asked.

"Ugh, fine." I dragged Avily by her arms through the doorway into her room, gently laying her down on the bed. I brushed her hair off of her face, watching as it fell back into place.

"You don't even know how pretty you are." I whispered.

 **Avily Vesa:**

I was still half awake as someone dragged me into my room. They laid me on my bed and brushed something away from my face.

"You don't even know how pretty you are." The person whispered. I groggily opened my eyes, seeing what looked to be Amine.

"You're so sweet Amine." I mumbled before going back to sleep.

 **Ethine Axel:**

' _Did she just say Amine?!'_ I thought. My shocked expression turned to a look of hurt and dismay.

"Why him? Why can't it be me?!" I cried. The door shut.

"Hey Ethine, Have fun!" Amine shouted as he locked the door. I bolted over, trying to open it.

"Damnit, why did I put the lock on the outside?!" I yelled. "Amine, let me out!"

"No can do brother!" He replied. I banged my fists on the door.

"Amine, you're the one she would want in here not me!" I shouted. I put my back up against the door and slid down onto the floor.

"Gogdamnit Amine." I whispered. I sat on the floor for a few minutes, trying to listen in on Amine and Ace's conversation. When I decided that it wasn't worth trying to listen through the soundproof walls, I got up and walked over to the bed. Avily was sleeping there peacefully, her raven hair strewn all about her pillow. I frowned as a tear came out of her eye and the muttered,

"No, don't take him!" She bunched up the blanket in her hand and curled into a fetal position. I brushed my hand over her shoulder and she immediately relaxed, when I took my hand away, she went back to clenching the blanket. I layed down next to Avily, slowly wrapping her in my arms so as not to wake her up. She twitched as my arms touched her neck. I layed there for a few seconds before falling asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ace**

I noticed Amine close and lock the door after Ethine dragged Avily into her room.

"Hey Ethine, have fun!" Amine yelled. As Amine turned around to come back into the living room I gave him a questioning look.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked. Amine grinned.

"Just cause." He replied. I checked the time; it was 4:01 P.M.

"Oh… I should go; I need to get back to my hive." I said.

 **Avily Vesa:**

I'm in a room with white carpet. I rub my eyes, it's not white anymore, and it's a mess of color. The juggalo from my previous nightmare was there, his face cloaked in shadows. He was dragging a troll alongside him. I shifted, pain flaring in my side. I looked down and saw that the floor wasn't paint, it was blood. My stomach lurched and my head spun. A hand flopped out of the shadows, a hand covered in indigo blood. My already shallow breaths hitched in my throat. The juggalo nudged a silver haired troll into the light.

"Ethine." I said as loud as I could. He whipped around.

"Avily!" He cried, rushing over. Ethine brushed the hair out of my face, resting his curled fingers on my cheek. The juggalo came up behind him.

"No don't take him!" I cried as the juggalo buried a knife up to the hilt into Ethine's back. I watched as he slid to the ground, the light fading from his eyes.

"I-" I heard him mutter as I passed out. The last thing I saw was fuchsia and indigo blood mix with the other colors on the floor.

I screamed, something was on me. I see Amine, his arm over me. My face went hot, very hot. I slid out from under him and went to the door, rattling the nob.

"What the-" I muttered. The door was locked. I didn't giggle, just tried to pull someone's emotions so they would let me out. After a few minutes of trying, I gave up. I leaned against the door. After gog knows how long, the door opened and I went crashing into what I believed to be Ethine. I looked back, blue eyes.

"A-A-Amine?!" I stuttered, confused. "B-But…" My eyes widened.

 **Ethine Axel:**

I jolted awake after hearing the door open. I stared in shock as Avily and Amine. Avily was sitting on Amine's lap with his arms wrapped around her. Both of them were blushing and Avily's mouth was open in embarrassment. My mood instantly turned to white hot rage. I slowly got out of the bed, pulling a key out of my pocket. I walked over to the window and put the key into a tiny slot in the wall, all the while my rage growing. A pane in the window disappeared, leaving an open spot in the window. I sat on the floor, dangling my legs out of the window.

"Ethine what are you doing?!" Avily asked. I slipped out of the window, letting myself fall.

"ETHINE!" I heard Avily yell. I landed on a tree branch, it bouncing up and down. The tree I had landed on was sitting in a small alcove that was in the wall of my hive. The water was just below the alcove, lapping up against the wall. I walked along the branch of the tree into the alcove, sitting down with my back against the trunk, watching the waves.

"It finally happened." I whispered to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Avily Vesa**

I waited in horror as Ethine jumped out of the window.

"ETHINE!" I yelled. I dropped to the floor, drawing my hands over my ears. I don't giggle; I shriek and take in a shuddering breath.

"Oh gog, oh gog, oh gog, why?!" I muttered to myself.

"Avily, there's a hollow in a tree down there, he's ok." Amine explained. A shiver ran through me. I nodded, not trusting myself to talk. Climbing out of the window, I nimbly swung, out landing on the branch. I slid into the hollow, careful not to touch Ethine.

"Hey, are you-" I was cut off.

"Why don't you go back to your stupid matesprite." He grumbled sourly.

"H-he's not my matesprite." I said, embarrassed.

"Sure looked like it." He replied. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, he opened the door and I was leaning on it, I just knocked him over." I said, blushing. "Well, I-I'm gonna go… sorry for the misunderstanding…" I said, swinging out before he could reply. Stressed out, I sat in the little space between the dresser and the wall. I plugged in my headphones, and listened to my songs. Without realizing it, I started to sing.

"Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity with nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony, to tell me who I am who I was, uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free. Maybe it's a dream maybe nothing else is real, but it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you… you… how… I… feel…" I trailed off. The door shut and I looked up. They haven't seen me yet. I tried to press myself into the wall, without any success. Amine saw me.

"Maybe she's outside, the windows open." He said slyly. Ethine muttered something under his breath as he walked off.

 _'I wish Amine would-'_ My thoughts were interrupted by a new one. A devious smile crossed my face. I swished my hand in a semi-circle, trying to draw Amine into a flush directed at me. I tried this for a while, frustrated I gave up. I sighed, setting myself back into the space and turning the music up way too loud. I drifted off into that, half-asleep, half-awake trance. Later after the song was over, I looked at my IPod and without thinking, I hit replay.

 **Ethine Axel:**

I walked into my room, curling up on my bed.

"Why does she even like Amine?" I whispered to myself. "I mean, he's not really any different than me, so she should like me too." I grumbled a few more complaints before sitting up. My weapon was sitting on top of the dresser, its razor sharp blade glinting in the light. It was a bar in a large L shape with a chain attached to the end of the longer side. On the end of the chain was a knife blade that was a black pearl color. There was an identical one sitting just to the left of it. I grabbed the two bars, one in each hand, taking care not to cut myself on the blades. I slid quietly out into the living room and in the direction of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Amine asked. I turned in shock, seeing him sitting on the couch.

"Oh… I'm just going to the roof…" I replied.

"With your chains?" Amine questioned. I stopped for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Y-yes…" I said. I slowly trudged up the stairs without waiting for an answer. The blades made a small clinking noise as they hit each step. As I finally reached the top, I opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight. The chains dragged across the concrete as I walked up to a wooden post. I stopped in front of it with a murderous look on my face.

"Fucking… piece… of shit… brother." I raised the chains and swung them hard at the post.

"Why do you always have to take the stuff that I want?!" I screamed at the post, taking swings at it one after the other.

"Wait, why do I even care, it's not like I flush… for her…" I stared at the ground in realization.

 **Avily Vesa:**

I could hear Ethine muttering to himself through the wall. I've been listening to music for a while, it's wasn't helping.

 _'The roof'_ I think, tucking my katanas into my belt, and tying my stripped scarf a little higher. I flew past Amine, and went to the far end of the roof. I practiced swinging my katanas, not hitting anything, just practicing my swing. I zoned out, listening to my song way, way, way too loudly.

"Wait why do I even care, it's not like I flush… for her…" I heard someone say. I looked over to my left, seeing Ethine.

"E-Ethine?" I asked, smiling. "You have a flush?"

"W-what, NO!" Ethine yelled in surprise. My gaze moved down to what he was holding.

"Cool weapons." I said. He looked at his chains, embarrassed.

"Oh… uh… these, t-there nothing special…" He stuttered. His face had a slight indigo hue to it. I noticed a post next to him with a bunch of slash marks in it.

"I destroyed my old bed." I said. He looked at me questioningly.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked. I stared at the ground.

"To keep myself from going crazy with anger…" I replied, dead serious. "And I also needed something to practice on; I hated that bed, too damn fancy." I looked at him, smiling. Ethine laughed. I noticed it looked like he had been crying.

"Heh…" He muttered.

"Are you alright?" I asked. His gaze went to my face; he had a look of surprise plastered across it.

"Oh… uh yeah… Yeah I am…" He looked awkwardly at the ground. I narrowed my eyes, unconvinced.

"Ok… uh, I'm-I'll leave you be…" I said, not thinking.

"Oh! Um… no that's fine… I-I was just about to leave." He stuttered. Ethine strutted away, trying to keep his pride. Just before he reached the staircase, he tripped, slicing his ankle open on his chains.

"Shit." He raised his foot as blue blood poured out of the wound.

"Oh my gog, are you okay?!" I said, rushing over. I didn't let him answer. I kneeled down him, pulling out a roll of bandages, wrapping his ankle with them. I tore the bandaged ankle from the roll of bandages and dropped them. I slid my katanas out of their sheaths and pushed them out of the way. He winced.

"You keep those in your pocket?" He asked, with a smart ass look on his face.

"Uh… yeah, I am constantly cutting myself, my weapons are dangerous." I replied.

"Heh… yeah I know how you feel." He replied. His gaze moved downwards on my body. He blushed, switching it so that he was looking at my weapons empty sheath. I picked up my katanas, flipping them over my fingers twice and sliding them into their sheath. I held my hand out to him to see if he wanted help up. He just pushed away my hand and got up off the ground, going to my room. I frowned at the rude gesture, but I still follow him, my fingers twitching in irritation. He sat on a chair in the corner of my room, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. I united the sash on my waist, sliding my katanas under my bed. I leaned over to pick my music up, pressing play by accident.

 **Ethine Axel:**

Avily pressed play on her IPod, playing a song I didn't recognize. I kept my eyes closed as the music played, recognizing Avily's voice.

"Oh fuck." She said. I heard her fumble around until suddenly the music stopped.

"Aww but that was a good song!" I jokingly said, grinning at her.

"No it isn't I fucked u-" she stopped. I give her a childish grin.

"You didn't fuck up; you were good in that song." I continue to grin. She knocked a glass of water over herself, soaking her jacket

"Oh shit." I said.

"It's ok." She hesitated a few seconds before pulling her jacket over her head, dropping it on the floor. Under her jacket she wore a t-shirt that said 'Slipping through the Cracks' in bold black letters. On her arms were metallic silver and black stripped gloves that went past her elbows.

"What's with the gloves?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said, her expression growing distant.

"Oh… um do you want me to leave?" I offered.

 **Avily Vesa:**

"No its ok, you can stay." I said. He nodded as Amine entered the room.

"Are you guys having a party in here?" Amine asked jovially, flopping down on a chair by Ethine. I blushed profusely as Amine smiled at me. I curled three of my fingers and twitched my index finder towards my palm, pulling Amine's emotions. A red flush comes to his face suddenly, but disappears just as quickly as it appeared. He blinked and shook his head. Frustrated, I bit my lip and dug my nails into my palm. Ethine looked at me and then Amine.

"You ok?" He asked. Amine nods, a grin blooming on his face. I tried again, flexing my fingers and closing them into a loose fist. His face flushed again and he blinked, the flush disappearing.

"So, what did you do on the roof Avily?" Amine asked.

"I practiced." I said with a sly smile.

"With what?" He pressed. I crouched, pulling my katanas out from under my bed. I do the flip trick with my katanas that I had done earlier.

"These." I said. I put them back under the bed.

"Damn." Amine said, smiling. Ethine glared at Amine and then at me. He got up out of the chair and stormed out of the room.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"He's having… social problems." Amine replied.

"I'm sorry…" I pointed to the door, racing out the door and like a shadow I slid into Ethine's room. The closet was open a little. I walked in and sat next to him, noticing the closet was full of blueberry faygo.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said looking away, so I looked around.

"I want to know, please Ethine." I said. He cracked open a bottle of faygo, taking a sip of it.

"Why do you want to know so badly huh? Why don't you just go hang out with Amine?!" He yelled. I flinched.

"Sorry… it's just…" He trailed off. "Amine always takes things away from me…"

"What do you mean?" I asked. He was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Um… well a couple of years ago… I had a matesprite… and what happened is… well when Carmella met Amine… she fell into a blackrom relationship with him… we… we broke up afterwards…" He explained. "I still resent him for that…" Ethine looked at the ground.

"What's he taking this time?" I asked. Ethine took another sip of his faygo.

"I'm afraid that he might take you before I even get a chance…" He mumbled.

"A chance to what?" I asked carefully. Ethine went silent, staring at his feet. I lightly tested my fingers on his shoulder.

"Ethine?" I asked. A slight blush was on his face.

"Wait… who is your flush?" I asked with a creeping suspicion of who it was. I turned his shoulder so he was looking at me.

"Eth, will you tell me?" I asked quietly. "If you don't trust me with that, I understand."

"It's…" He trailed off. "You…"


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note:** **Sorry guys, but if you want to continue to read this fanfiction, then go to search up EthineAxel and read it from there. I am changing websites because I feel under appreciated here if you want to you can follow my wattpad account, but from now on I will no longer be posting on .**


End file.
